


Frame of Reverence

by lilythesilly



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Engagement, Episode Tag: s03e09 The Affair, Episode Tag: s03e13 Grad Night, Episode Tag: s05ep14 The Hike, I'm really bad at tagging, M/M, Married Life, Patrick Brewer Loves David Rose and Frames Things For Him, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilythesilly/pseuds/lilythesilly
Summary: David sighs, because nothing good ever comes from Patrick framing something.The first time Patrick framed something he got a business partner.The second time he got a boyfriend.Ok, so maybe Patrick framing things isn’t actually that bad after all.(or, 5 things Patrick frames for David + 1 thing David frames for Patrick)
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 33
Kudos: 132





	Frame of Reverence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguebaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguebaby/gifts).



> Amy gives me prompts and doesn't even know it sometimes (also please go to their Tumblr for any and all related Ken questions, because that's where this started) 💕

1.

“And in the interest of us working together I, uh, did want to come clean about something,” Patrick says hesitantly and oh god this is where he tells David that he’s a serial killer or a spin instructor or something. “I, um, I actually picked out that frame.” 

David looks at the silver frame on the counter and takes a deep breath. “I see.” Thank god. Bad taste he can work with. “So, thank you for making it very clear that I will be making the creative decisions for the store. Um, and I guess you can handle all the business...stuff.”

Patrick nods with a coyness that seems both flirty and mocking at the same time. “I’m very comfortable with that.”

There’s a tension between them that David doesn’t really know what to do with, feeling somehow like he’s on uneven footing and completely stable at once. This is the second time in a week that David has been flustered in Patrick’s presence and he does not like it. “Um, and you do know that if the grant money doesn’t come through—”

“Oh, I’m gonna get the money,” Patrick cuts him off with a confident smile. 

David doesn’t know what to do with confident, self-assured people who sound like they know what they want. 

Which apparently for Patrick isn’t his sister. But he doesn’t have the wherewithal to unpack that right now. 

Patrick leaves with a promise to come back tomorrow to start on the grant applications and David is once again alone in the comfort of his store. He looks back at the frame sitting on the counter, and the business license inside it. 

_Rose Apothecary._ It’s his. 

The frame itself is way too corporate for the sand and stone aesthetic that he’s trying to create for the space, but. 

Patrick framed this himself. He looked at David’s business license, bought a frame, and invested in his store. Not only did he think David’s idea was good, but he believed it would be a success. 

It’s been a long time since anyone’s believed in David like that, with blind faith. 

There’s already a hook on the wall behind the register so David hangs it there. 

It doesn’t look that out of place after all. 

//

2.

David is ninety percent sure that Patrick asked him out on a date. He asked him to dinner (at the cafe) at eight o’clock (after they closed the store for the night) on his birthday. 

But unfortunately the ten percent that’s saying Patrick asked him on a pity dinner because no one else bothered to remember his birthday is annoyingly loud and makes some very good points so invites Stevie to come with him, just to be safe. 

So of course it ends up being a date. 

David knows the minute he looks into the bag and sees the framed receipt from their first sale. In an espresso block frame, no less. 

Fuck remotely sentimental, this is–it’s...David doesn’t have words for what this this is. Every thought in his head just disappears and all that’s left is Patrick’s gaze and—yeah, he’s on a date right now. 

Once Stevie leaves David takes the opportunity to gather his bearings and teases him about the frame, to which Patrick bashfully says he’s learning and David genuinely doesn’t know what else he can say. So he decides to run back into the comforting embrace of their teasing banter in full force. 

“Is it ok for me to have this?” He asks and traces the receipt through the cool glass. “What if we get surprise audited?” 

“I made a copy,” Patrick says matter-of-factly, because of course he thought about it. He put so much thought into this. 

“I can’t believe you thought about this,” David says, looking at the frame reverently. 

Patrick shrugs, like it’s not as big of a deal as it is. “I just. You’ve worked so hard to bring this store to life, and to make it what it is. You deserve to be reminded of what a success it is.” 

“We.”

“What?” 

David clears his throat and looks up at Patrick. “You said I worked hard to bring the store to life,” he says and bites his lip. “But we did it together.” 

Patrick smiles again and David definitely wants to kiss him before the night is over. “Does that mean I get shared custody of the frame then?”

David laughs and then brings the frame to his chest, giving Patrick as solemn a look as he can while he still has his composure. “I’m gonna keep it in my room, but you're more than welcome to come and visit it.” 

“Deal.” 

//

3.

David really thought they were done with month-a-versary gifts. 

After the cookie there was a mini break for about two months and David thought he was safe. 

But now he’s sitting on Patrick’s bed, officially seven months into their relationship, with a wrapped present in front of him. “Patrick,” he says slowly. “I thought—”

“We said no more gifts, I know,” Patrick says and drops onto the bed next to him. “But I technically didn’t buy this. I just framed it.”

David sighs, because nothing good ever comes from Patrick framing something. 

The first time Patrick framed something he got a business partner. 

The second time he got a boyfriend. 

Ok, so maybe Patrick framing things isn’t actually that bad after all. 

David tears the paper off gently and the closer he gets to unwrapping the present the tenser Patrick gets next to him. 

David finally frees the frame from it’s wrapping paper hold and flips it over, immediately frowning. 

He looks up and Patrick’s face falls, “You don’t like it.” 

“I–” David closes his mouth and stares at the framed movie tickets. “But we didn’t go to the Julia Stiles-a-thon.”

Patrick nods. “I know.”

“We didn’t do anything that week, because of—”

Patrick cuts him off with another nod. “I know.” 

They never did get to go to the Julia Stiles-a-thon, but after David finished lip-syncing Patrick did take him back to Ray’s where he put on _10 Things I Hate About You_. 

They didn’t actually watch any of the movies, though. Heath Ledger and Julia Stiles falling in love underscored the conversation about their past; about Rachel and Sebastien and the birthday clown and Patrick’s college girlfriend Anna. 

“I just,” Patrick reaches over and grabs David’s hand. “I don’t want either of us to forget about that week.” 

David remembers bits of giant cookies and the Downton Christmas special and olive branch after olive branch. “I don’t think I could.” 

“I know,” Patrick nods. “I just–I wanted you to look at this and remember that I’m always going to be here. That I want to stay, for you.” 

Pressure builds up behind David’s eyes because every time that he thinks that Patrick Brewer couldn’t love him more he goes and does something like this, and all David can do is lean over and kiss him.

//

4.

David is floating on a cloud.

Ok, technically he’s lying in a bed. But it’s his _fiance’s_ bed, in his _fiance’s_ apartment and he’s wrapped up in his _fiance’s_ arms. 

“I can’t believe you got me to go on a hike,” David says into his _fiance’s_ chest. 

“Well, I have it on good authority that you’ll do just about anything for cheese,” Patrick says happily. He kisses the top of David’s head and chuckles, “I can’t believe you carried me up a mountain.” 

“Yeah well,” David sighs, burrowing deeper into his fiance. “You’re going to officially be part of the Rose Family and the last thing we need is for it to start on a bad note because you ruined my mother’s show.” 

“That’s fair.” Patrick says and then jostles David when he sits up suddenly. “Oh! I almost forgot,” he says and hops off of the bed, leaving David to fall into the pillows. 

Patrick rummages through his desk drawers until he seems to find what he’s looking for and pulls out a small square package, wrapped in shiny gold paper.

David sighs and sits up, knowing he’s going to need it for when Patrick decimates his feelings with whatever is in his hands. 

Patrick sits down on the bed next to him and places the package gently in front of David. He picks it up and unwraps it as quickly as he can; he’s engaged, he’s excited, and he wants to know what it is. 

It’s —

The small ticket is crumpled and faded, like it’s spent a significant amount of time in someone’s pocket or wallet. But he can still see ‘B13’ as clear as day in the frame's glass. 

David is so overwhelmed that the emotion practically knocks him back into the mattress. “I didn’t know I was supposed to get you something,” he hiccups, pressing his eyes into the sleeve of his nightshirt to try and catch the tears before they fall onto the comforter. 

“David,” Patrick says, voice catching. When he looks up Patrick doesn’t look any better than he does at the moment, which is reassuring. He picks up David’s left hand and presses a kiss to each of the new rings gently, each one a promise. “When you handed me that ticket, you gave me _everything_.”

//

5.

Three days after his parents leave Schitt’s Creek David wakes up to a present on his nightstand. 

He picks it up, placing it on the bed between him and Patrick, who shrugs. “It’s a wedding present.” 

“I thought the wedding was the present,” David says. 

Patrick rolls his eyes. “David, c’mon. You think we’d get married and I wouldn’t get you _anything_?” 

“No,” David smirks and gets out of bed. “Which is why I also got you something.” 

David saunters over to the cedar chest that now sits at the foot of their bed and pulls his own wrapped package out, dropping it on Patrick’s stomach ungracefully with a small ‘oof’ from his husband at the impact. 

David gets back in bed and looks at him expectantly. “Well?” 

Patrick smiles, unwrapping the package carefully and delicately. “David,” he practically coos. “You got me a calculator?” 

“Yeah well,” he shrugs nonchalantly. “I figured: new house, new chapter in our lives, new calculator. You’ll need it since you have to do our taxes now.” 

“But I already do our taxes.”

David makes a vague gesture with his hands. “But now you’ll do them together because that’s, like, what happens when you’re married right?” 

Patrick nods solemnly, a teasing glint in his eye. “And do you know when tax season is?” 

David sniffs and looks away because, honestly. “It’s when you do the taxes,” he says and throws his hands up. “I don’t know! I can take it back if you don’t like it.” 

“I love it,” Patrick says, leaning over to kiss him gently. “Thank you, David.” 

“Yeah, well,” David says and picks up the other present. “Can I open mine now?” 

Patrick nods excitedly and he opens the package with a practiced rhythm, smiling when he sees a frame peeking out from beneath the paper.

David stares down at the receipt with the words _KEN 226-683-2724 :)_ written in the ink of his favorite pen and blinks. 

“What is this?” 

“I just wanted to give you a reminder, David. That you won in the end,” his husband says with wide innocent eyes, trying to hide his laughter. 

David grimaces but is also secretly thankful that the teasing and banter is following them into their marriage. “I think this is one reminder I don’t need, thanks so much.”

“It’s also a reminder for me,” Patrick says quietly, bringing David’s hand up to kiss his wedding ring. “To remember how good I have it with you.” 

(he also gets David a journal engraved with David Rose-Brewer in calligraphy, the asshole)

//

+1.

Everything David has ever done, every mood board he’s ever made has been preparing for this moment.

Curating a cohesive theme for their cottage hadn’t been easy, trying to find decor that made each room distinct but still tied everything together. 

A lot of blood, sweat (mostly Patrick’s), and tears (mostly David’s) went into this, and they were almost done. 

Their shared office was the last room to be finished, because David was waiting for one more piece that thankfully came this morning, on the one day he has off without his husband’s prying eyes.

He places the poster-sized version of the Open Mic flyer against their futon while he organizes the other frames on the wall. Moments from their life together, now on display in the home they built. 

He hangs all of the frames in chronological order (except for the frame with Ken’s phone number on it, that he hangs in the top right corner of the wall where no one will see it). 

He can’t give Patrick multiple frames, not right now at least, but he can give him a giant one.

Once the Open Mic poster is centered to his liking he grabs a sheet from their linen closet and covers it until Patrick gets home.

David is working on dinner when he sees the headlights from Patrick’s car shine through the windows, and a minute later hears him coming through the mudroom. 

He’s stirring the sauce for the pasta when he feels his husband’s arms come around his waist and a gentle kiss on the back of his neck. “Hi, baby.”

“Mm, hi,” David lowers the heat on the stove and turns around to give him a proper kiss. “How was your day?” 

“It was good,” Patrick says. “Well, it started good. But then Bob came in while Gwen was buying more of the organic lube and then it kinda derailed,” he says and waves it off, which David is thankful for because he still has no idea who Gwen is. “How was your day?” 

“Good,” David says and tries to cool his expression into something neutral and aloof. “I finished the office today.” 

Patrick’s face brightens. “You did? David, that’s amazing!”

“Yes I know, I’m a gift,” David shrugs. “Speaking of gifts, there’s something in there for you.” 

Patrick leans over to set the kitchen timer. “Well then what are we waiting for?” 

David takes him by the hand to lead him up the stairs and makes him close his eyes when they get to the door. 

Once they’re inside the room David adjusts him so he’s standing directly in front of the poster. “Ok, you can open your eyes.” 

“David,” Patrick breathes and glances around the office. “It looks so good in here, and—” Patrick stops and looks at the wall of frames. “You hung a sheet!”

David rolls his eyes. “Ok, but there’s something under the sheet,” David says, pushing Patrick to take it off. “Just lift it gently. If you pull it off it might come off the wall.” 

Patrick smirks, making a show of lifting the sheet gently off of the frame which makes David roll his eyes, and folds it neatly so he can set it on the futon. He looks back up and freezes when he notices the poster.

Oh god, he hates it. He trusted David to decorate their office and David ruined it. Is this how Patrick feels whenever he gives him a gift? He doesn’t like it. 

“You don’t like it,” David says.

“What?” Patrick turns around and there are tears in his eyes. “David, I—”

“I was going to just frame the flyer, but then I thought I could blow it up and it could look like those posters you had in your room as a kid—”

Patrick cuts him off by crashing their lips together, which he responds to immediately on instinct. They break apart and Patrick starts peppering kisses across his face before landing on the spot on his neck that’s just for him. 

“I can’t believe you did this,” Patrick says. “David, I love it.” 

“Really? I thought you weren’t going to like it because compared to all of this,” he says and gestures to the wall of frames Patrick has gifted him, snapshots of their life together, “it’s practically nothing.” 

Patrick shakes his head and traces the letters on the poster with his index finger. “This is not nothing.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](https://lilythesilly.tumblr.com), come say hi!


End file.
